


blood in the water

by humancorn



Series: Secret Santa Gifts 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), BAMF Gabriel (Supernatural), Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Pagan God Gabriel (Supernatural), Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: BAMF!Gabriel saving Sam <3





	blood in the water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raineynight713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raineynight713/gifts).



> This was written for the Sabriel Holiday Exchange on tumblr (sabrielholidayexchange.tumblr.com)!
> 
> For @raineynight713! <3 I really hope this is alright! [I'm sorry they both turned into BAMF!Gabriel lol, that was not the original intention].

 

_ Fucking  _ **_humans,_ ** Sam thinks as he runs through the corridors of the makeshift murder-mansion he and Dean had found themselves in this time. Creatures? Demons? Angels? Even  _ Leviathans  _ were easier to deal with than humans who were killing for the express purpose of enjoyment. Humans are unpredictable, smart, multi-faceted, and that, admittedly, is not usually his bag. They’re a lot harder to kill with a clean conscience, not that Sam would hesitate to slit a throat if some dude was coming after him. And that’s exactly what’s happening now - a group of guys, probably 6 or 7 of them, are trailing fast behind him and Sam is a lot of things, but he’s not a dumbass. 7 full-grown men with more knives than he wants to think about could probably take him down if he lets them catch up to him. So he has to be smart -  _ smart -  _ he thinks. But his legs are burning and he can’t  _ think.  _ He rounds the corner, the sound of heavy boots thundering behind him and cuts down a narrower hallway to his left. It’s too late when he notices there’s nowhere left to go other than back the way he came. They’re on him, rough hands grabbing at his arms and slamming him into the wall before he can pull his gun. One of them grabs him by the hair and crushes his face against the drywall. 

 

“I hope you had  _ fun _ ,” The man drawls and leans in close to Sam’s ear, “We sure did, darlin’.” He licks the shell of Sam’s ear and bites his lobe, teeth tearing the flesh from the cartilage. There’s blood dripping down his neck, then, and Sam can hear is a piercing screech only seconds later. He screws his eyes shut quick as he can. The man lets go of him and Sam sticks himself close to the wall. 

 

“Havin’ a little fun?” Gabriel’s voice comes from beside him, and when Sam opens his eyes, only 5 of the men are still standing. Hell, other than the muddled mess of bits of flesh and blood pooling on the floor, you couldn’t even tell that there used to be 7 of them. The guy that had bitten Sam’s ear still has blood drying, dripping down his chin, and he grins at them like two of the guys he’d been with hadn’t just been vaporized into thin air.

 

“Yeah,” The guy takes a step forward, seems a bit taken aback when Gabriel doesn’t even drop his gaze, but recovers quick and continues, “You got a problem, buddy?” 

 

Gabriel hums back at him, chuckles low in his throat and taps his pointer finger to his lips, “Yeah. I think we may have a bit of a problem.” But before he can take a step forward, his hand finds Sam’s shoulder. Grace runs through him, healing and warming and loving and despite the situation at hand, Sam smiles like a goddamn idiot down at his angel. 

 

“Thanks, babe.” Sam says, and Gabriel steps forward. There’s a knife at his throat moments later, and Sam feels a pit of dread hit his stomach before Gabriel twists the man’s arm behind his back, bones cracking in a way that definitely meant he’d broken  _ something.  _ He looks bored, almost, but Sam can see the gold shining bright in his eyes - he was  _ pissed.  _ And well, Hell hath no fury like an archangel turned trickster  _ God  _ scorned. 

 

Gabriel leans in close to the man, lips moving, saying something Sam can’t hear. Hand on his throat - Gabriel turns him to face the rest of his crew. Everything is calm for a moment. The men don’t move. Gabriel’s free hand is poised in the air, middle finger and thumb touching in a silent threat. One of the men on the left lets out a high-pitched snicker.

 

“What’re ya gonna do, snap us to death?” The guy on the left says. 

 

Gabriel snaps. The man on the left falls to the floor. And a lot of things happen at once: the man in Gabriel’s hand starts struggling, the two guys on the right lunge for Sam, and the remaining guy on the left pulls a gun and points it at Gabe. Sam can practically feel the eye roll Gabriel gives as he snaps again, the remaining men collapsing into the mess of flesh and blood covering the floor. 

 

Sam steps out from the wall, hands tentatively smoothing over the material on the shoulder’s of Gabriel’s jacket. The archangel doesn’t move. Grace trills over his skin, pulsing soft under Sam’s fingers and curling around him protectively. Usually Gabriel would be talking his ear off by now, or he’d have taken them back to the motel, or back to the impala, or...something, at the very least.

 

“Is Dean okay?” Sam asks, because he’s not sure what to do. 

 

“Yeah. Cas’ got him.” Gabriel turns and takes Sam’s hands in his own. And then Sam blinks and they’re back in the bunker, in Sam’s room. 

 

“Cool,” Sam cups Gabriel’s cheek and the angel leans into it, pressing a kiss into Sam’s palm. There’s a small pause before Gabriel opens his eyes again and he looks at Sam with those honey-gold eyes like he wants simultaneously cry and also deck the shit out of him. 

 

“You and your brother are dumbasses.” 

 

Sam laughs and sits down on the bed, “Yeah, you’ve told me that before.” Gabriel seems to consider him for a moment, still staring at Sam, eyes piercing right through him.

 

“I…” He hesitates, “want to put a summoning symbol on you.” 

 

It’s Sam’s turn to stare, now. He looks at Gabriel, tries to figure out from context clues what the fuck he means by “summoning symbol” and inevitably comes to the conclusion that Gabriel was probably going to do it regardless of whether he wanted him to or not. And he trusted him. Gabriel wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. Not now. “Okay.” 

 

A smile, and two fingers are placed to Sam’s wrist. Grace burns through his veins not a second later, and Sam grits his teeth to keep from flinching because  _ fuck, that hurts.  _ Gabriel pulls his fingers away to reveal a simple imprint of a j-like curve welted into his skin.

 

“Say my name, touch the symbol, and I’ll come get you. Wherever, whenever.” Gabriel lifts Sam’s wrist to his lips, pecks a kiss to the still sensitive skin, and a trill runs down Sam’s spine. 

 

“Okay,” Sam says, a warm feeling welling into his chest, “Okay.” He kisses Gabriel, soft and slow and pulls him into bed. 

 


End file.
